continuingstargatefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucian Alliance
The Lucian Alliance was originally a coalition of former smugglers and mercenaries who had banded together to take advantage of the power vacuum left by the demise of the System Lords. In later evolved into an effective underground force that resisted the Ori during their crusade, and, under the leadership of Vala Mal Doran, reformed into a legitimate organization that battled the Der'kal and mapped outlying and dangerous regions of the galaxy. Organization The fact that the Lucian Alliance has managed to form a coherent group makes them unique, but the alliance has been an uneasy one with much dissatisfaction within the ranks. The Lucian Alliance has been headed by Netan, and each division of Lucian territory was controlled by one of Netan's lieutenants, or "Seconds." About 20 such Seconds would oversee operations including smuggling, extortion, racketeering, and trafficking in kassa, a corn-like grain with addictive properties. The Alliance controls a sizable armada of Goa'uld motherships and Al'kesh bombers, and has spies all over the Milky Way galaxy, which has made them a particular threat, especially to the Tau'ri and the newly formed Jaffa government. They rule with power and fear, and want it to be known that no one defies the Lucian Alliance. They trade in weapons, Naquadah, kassa and more. The prominent race that operates the Alliance is Human, but it also has members of other races, including Oranian. Most of the Lucian Alliance believes the Tau'ri to be a threat to their organization. The Second, Anateo, thought that they caused the Alliance more grief than any other adversary, including the Ori. All the Seconds, including Anateo, begged Netan to go after them, but he refused; choosing to run and hide rather than face the wrath of the Tau'ri. History The Lucian Alliance was formed in 2005 on the planet Lucia, possibly earlier when the Goa'uld System Lords started to be eliminated one by one. When the Prometheus was captured by Vala Mal Doran, she had been attempting to complete a transaction with Tenat, a smuggler allied with the Lucian Alliance. When the deal fell through, a price was put on Vala's head, and after she and SG-1 once again eluded Tenat and his partner Jup and stole their Tel'tak, SG-1 also became a target of the Alliance. s surround the Odyssey]] The Tau'ri's first direct encounter with the Lucian Alliance occurred during the mission to investigate a kassa smuggling operation on P6G-452. SG-1 was captured by Worrel, one of Netan's operatives, but following their escape, their investigation into the theft of Stargates from all over the galaxy ultimately led to a battle between the Lucian Alliance and Ba'al. and Free Jaffa Ha'taks]] Despite the adversarial relationship between the Lucian Alliance and the Tau'ri, Teal'c turned to Netan to propose a temporary alliance and to seek support in battling the forces of the Ori that had entered the galaxy through the Supergate. Although suspicious, Netan reluctantly agreed, and he sent three Ha'taks into the battle, but their disastrous defeat at the hands of the Ori convinced Netan that Earth had intentionally dragged the Lucian Alliance into the battle with the Ori knowing that it would deplete their forces. He angrily confronted the Odyssey and the forces of Bra'tac before escaping into hyperspace, having failed once again to defeat SG-1. Camelot|Flesh and Blood}} Netan and the Lucian Alliance faced difficulties from droughts and floods ravaging their kassa plantations, armies of the Ori usurping planets on which they had established trade, and losses from the strategic mistake of committing ships to cooperate in the fight against the Ori invasion. As dissent over Netan's leadership continued to mount, there were rumors of betrayal and possible mutiny among Netan's Seconds . under attack]]In particular, Anateo believed that Netan had failed the Alliance and that his position as leader was hanging precariously by a thread. Knowing that Anateo was considered to be his most worthy challenger, Netan ordered Anateo to capture the Odyssey, believing that he would fail and be eliminated as competition. However, Anateo lured the Odyssey into an ambush and succeeded in capturing the ship, certain that his success would ensure Netan's downfall and his own succession. In a scheme to retake the ship, Cameron Mitchell impersonated destroys a Lucian Alliance Kassa transport train]]Kefflin, one of Netan's most reclusive seconds, and infiltrated the organization. As SG-1 regained control of the ship, Anateo was killed, his men captured, and Tenat and his ship were destroyed. Earth and the Lucian Alliance were officially at war, and Netan's grasp on the Alliance continued to weaken. SG-1 continued to plague the Lucian Alliance, targeting and destroying kassa transport trains and in retaliation, Netan placed a bounty on their heads. During a mission to destroy a cargo transport, SG-1 was hit by what they thought was a scanning beam, but which was instead sophisticated technology that temporarily tagged them with a particularly exotic form of radiation, allowing them to be tracked. A female bounty hunter attempted to assassinate Daniel Jackson in a library, but as she pursued him into the street, she was hit and killed by a bus. On Chulak, Teal'c was wounded in an ambush by staff weapon fire, and he captured a second assassin who approached him as he slept. Samantha Carter was targeted during a presentation at a scientific conference, but was spared when the assassin fired instead at her holographic image. Several prospective bounty hunters who sought the reward for Mitchell were eliminated by Odai Ventrell, who pursued Mitchell to his high school reunion in Kansas. There, he held the guests hostage, and captured Mitchell, using him as bait to bring in all of SG-1. However, SG-1 used a clever holographic diversion to capture Ventrell instead. Netan's failure yet again to capture or kill SG-1 would only make him appear weaker to his Seconds, and he again faced the threat of mutiny among his own lieutenants. Seizing the opportunity, SG-1 encouraged Ventrell to take advantage of the unrest within the Lucian Alliance and to seek a reward for capturing Netan instead. SG-1 released Ventrell, who confronted Netan and aimed his weapon, claiming his reward, and leaving the leadership of the fragile Alliance once again in doubt. In 2009, the Lucian Alliance were suspected of launching an attack against Icarus Base, since according to Carter, the three Ha'tak vessels who attacked the base did not introduce themselves and just started firing. While they send Death Gliders, the personnel of the base evacuated to aboard the George Hammond and through the Stargate to the Destiny. The planet's core then overloaded, which destroyed the entire planet, and the three Ha'taks were destroyed in the blast zone. Planets under Lucian Alliance control *Lucia *P6G-452 *Rolan Contacts One of their trade partners was Vala Mal Doran, who planned on giving the Alliance a large ship in exchange for weapons-grade naquadah. For this purpose she hijacked the Earth ship Prometheus but she was stopped by Daniel Jackson. After this incident she was on bad terms with the Alliance, who then placed her and Jackson on a wanted list. Nearly one year later two other members of the Lucian Alliance named Tenat and Jup tried to capture both Vala and Jackson, but their plan was thwarted by SG-1. In addition several skilled bounty hunters, among them Odai Ventrell, worked for the Alliance. Known members *'Leaders' **Netan *'Seconds' **Kefflin **Anateo **Gavos **Slaviash **Karug **Millic **Rameris *'Others' **Tenat **Jup **Solek **Vashin **Worrel **Teresh **Vosh Trivia *The upcoming video game, Stargate Worlds, will feature the Lucian Alliance as a main faction and will reveal much of their history. Category:Governments and alliances